marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PhotonCommander10/Avengers (Earth 81648)
Monarchs (counterpart to Avengers): Nick Fury is the African American in this universe, because that's the coolest Fury there is. He was born in 1895, and fought in the First World War, where he met James Howlett, a mutant born with retractable bone claws. They fought together, both being about the same age. He developed cancer shortly after the war, and James hurried to find a way of rescuing his friend. The answer came in the form of a blood infusion, from respected doctor, Nathaniel Essex. The blood infusion would theoretically give Nick the healing factor he needed to survive the brain cancer. It worked, however it also meant that his aging became distorted and slowed drastically, and despite about 90 years having passed, he only looks about 30. "Thor" is actually human, Don Blake, the head of S.H.I.E.L.D's technology department. The hammer can redirect electrical currents, and has a system so that if it ever runs out, it can generate more. It's density also changes, become light enough to lift when a certified user is holding the handle. He spent a year in Afghanistan under the disguise of Maxwell Dillon, codename Electro, which was the turning point in his career, as it lead to the creation of the 800KW.THOR Armour, which includes the mighty hammer. As a side project, and a way of relaxing, Don opened the Asgard Nightclub, which has developed into a hotspot for clubbers. Iron Man has severe anemia. So his dad had Stark industries work on a machine to help him, which came in the form of a chestplate. As time passes by, Tony upgrades it by himself, until he eventually locks himself in his workshop on the top floor of Stark Tower and builds an entire armour. He is also the co-owner of the Asgard Nightclub. Giant Man was a former scientist at S.H.I.E.L.D who was kicked out due to a disagreement with Don Blake. Wanting to take revenge, he worked on a machine that would allow him to grow larger, but fails. However, it leads to him discovering particles, which he names Pym Particles. He spends months trying to harness their power, eventually designing a microchip, which he injects into his hand. So he just has to tap that part of his hand, and the Pym Particles let him grow. However, upon seeing Don Blake's Thor armour, he realises that he was wrong from the start, and drops the revenge plan. And I just remembered, I forgot to mention Don Blake owns a nightclub in his spare time, called Asgard. Hawkeye is a former Olympian Archer, who grew tired of constantly winning, so he quit. Over the following years, his eyesight deteriorated, and he eventually become blind. However, he knew Don Blake, who willingly created eye enhancements, to give him his eyesight back, as well as improve it. He took up archery again, and the enhancements made him even better, which he thought was impossible. S.H.I.E.L.D then approaches him about joining the Avengers, which at the time only consisted of Iron Man, Giant Man and Thor. Robert Bruce Banner was a smart person, but never used it. He took the lazy option and left things until the last minute. As he grew older, he started having financial issues, due to his procrastination problem, and lived in a small, rundown apartment. Deciding he had had enough of the financial problems, he travelled to the Citadel, just off the coast of Manhattan, and begged Nick Fury for a job. After a number of tests, Fury decided that Banner had the intelligence AND the mental stability to work their, and appointed him as Don Blake's assistant. After a successful collaboration of Bruce's genetics/cloning specialty and Don's electrics specialty, Wasp, Bruce volunteered to be the next volunteer, wanting a more active role on the team. It turns out that the process is only successful with clones, and as such, doesn't work on Bruce in the way it was supposed to, instead turning into a massive, grey-green beast. Don immediately sets to work on an antidote, while the mutated Bruce goes on a rampage, killing anyone in his path. The Monarchs try to subdue him, but it's Don Blake, in his Thor armour that manages to subdue him, applying the antidote. But it fails, and just makes his skin more grey in colour, but does make him lose consciousness, meaning that the next time the Hulk is unleashed, it'll be a lot more angry. Captain America was a high ranking soldier in the army. Dr Erskine's supersoldier serum was tested on Johann Schmidt, who's skin tightened and turned red. He took the base hostage, and Steve Rogers was called in. Working his way through the base and eventually to Johann, now naming himself the Red Skull, he stabs himself with a syringe filled with the serum so he can fight Johann, taking the risk of turning red. This battle leads to Steve falling into the Cryogenics lab, right before an explosion that destroys the base. Then in present day a group of hikers find the destroyed base, and Steve with it. Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Magnus are childhood friends who one day join a S.H.I.E.L.D project to make supersoldiers. Wanda is put through a process that would allow her to be magnetic, Codename Magneto. But during the process, the pain causes a mutation that had been dormant. Instead of magnetism, she can slightly alter the matter around her, meaning she could change the entire outcome of a fight. Pietro was given a suit that condenses his muscles, as well as allowing him to be wind resistant, so he can run at beyond Olympic-level. The suit would need to be fused with his DNA, and as it does, it turns out he's also a Mutant. Rather than the outcome being changed, like in Wanda's case, the mutation enhances it, reacting to the thoughts Pietro has of being super fast, it allows him to run at speeds previously thought impossible, even for a superhuman. Villains: Lucas Olsen was Don Blake's rival as a child. They constantly bullied and tried to outdo the other. Despite this, Don always received better grades. So when Don went to work for S.H.I.E.L.D, Lucas went to work for A.I.M. Through this, Lucas managed to hack S.H.I.E.L.D's files, and uploaded it into a helmet, which included a visor. he planned on becoming the best of the Avengers, Thor and Iron Man. He created a suit of armour, with a number of weapons, as well as holographic capabilities, allowing him to disguise easily. Like Thor, he chose his name from Norse Mythology. Given that he had become a master of disguise, he went by the name Loki. In his golden armour, he set out to defeat Don Blake was and for all, by proving that even the Avenger's are no much for a god. His superiority complex grew even more, to the point when he truly believed himself to be a god. Thanos is a Titenias from the planet Titanus. He was born during dark times, where poverty was widespread. Due to this, he was born different. He was born healthy, strangely. He had unnatural strength, even as a baby, and constantly killed wildlife, something the Titenias refuse to do, believing it to be sacred. As he grew older, his skin slowly turned from the almost-human skin colour of most Titenias, into a purple-ish grey colour. He became more and more sinister, disappearing for months at a time, and dreaming of leaving the planet. One day, he went on a rampage in the desert, where he found a gem. He soon discovered it let him teleport places. Thanos quickly left the planet, finding himself on Earth's moon, where he lost the gem. He spent years finding it, isolated from the rest of the universe. Until Earth year 1969, when his frozen body was discovered. A secret shuttle years later collected his body, keeping him in military custody for years, until the present. Nathaniel Kaang Richards was born in the 40th century, in the Sentient Desert, formerly known as New Zealand. He spent his childhood in the nanite-infused desert, scared for his life every single day. He eventually escaped by hiding on an explorer's ship. He made his way to the Central System, formerly England, where he met the President, Jack Saxon, who gave him a job as his secretary. However, Kaang wasn't satisfied, he wanted revenge for being left in the desert to rot. He managed to use his access to certain files to forge fake credentials, gaining access to an experimental time machine. Using it, he conquered the Central System, before becoming bored of the future. Instead of small journeys to slightly alter history, he decided to travel back in time to conquer the past. Future Foundation: Sue Storm, Reed Richards, Ben Grimm (Reed's half-brother) and Johnny Landau work at Fouran Industries, as the top scientists in the genetics department, sponsored by S.H.I.E.L.D. However one day their rival, Victor Von Doome sent a Doome Bot, with a bomb attached, into the Fouran Industries building. The bomb was detonated and the four were blamed due to a fault found in their machines. S.H.I.E.L.D helped them by allowing them into the Triskelion, a base in international waters built in case anything ever happened to S.H.I.E.L.D agents and they needed protection. Here, the four start renovating, creating a science-based building. Fury finds out what they've done and decides it's a good idea. He invites the best of the best to join the four at the Triskelion, with some accepting, and some staying. The four name it the Future Foundation. But to establish that they're the head of the community, they alter themselves, to give them powers. They get their traditional powers, except Ben can switch between his rock and human form. They also alter their brains, to give them a much higher capacity, and allowing them to always be smarter. As the Triskelion slowly grew into a city, clone chambers were constructed, allowing for genetically superior scientists to be born, and then put through a process that ages them to adulthood in mere days. Rather than outward, they chose to build down, so that they can witness the amazing sights of the underwater world. They develop an entire civilisation in a few weeks. These are my characters so far. I'm still working on others. Category:Blog posts